


pass me over la fee verte

by KissMyAsthma



Category: Kasabian
Genre: Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Secret Relationship, green fairy, tomerge - Freeform, two bros drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyAsthma/pseuds/KissMyAsthma
Summary: what happens when you had too much liquor and you're just not decadent enoughcw: don't read if you're squeamish





	pass me over la fee verte

Serge had enough.

It was true,he was the one who offered drinking tonight, and he was the one who pulled out a bottle of absinth. At first,his dear Thomas wasn't really into that idea- the first sips made him squinch up a lot, and say something like 'that shit tastes like cough syrup'. But,of course, it was just a matter of time before he stopped paying attention to the taste (which was perfect in Pizzorno's opinion: strong and herbal, decadent and lyrical; as if the alcohol could be lyrical!)

They finished the bottle a few minutes after the midnight; it may seem that a one bottle isn't a lot for two adult men, but heaven knows the power of Green Fairy. Anyway- although at the beginning Sergio had to persuade Tom to take every next sip, at this moment Meighan looked like he had liked the green alcohol and its magic; even though they haven't been using slotted spoons, fire and sugar cubes, as the traditional French method says,they were enjoying their drinks.

As they were drinking, they started to behave more... Or,the better words are: they have started to feel intimacy. Lately, during the gigs and the interviews, they were too busy being rockstars to focus on their unbelievable bond; a bond that was getting more and more intense with every single passionate look or unintented touch, yet impossible to fulfill, at least- as long as they were with the other people in the same place.

But this time... This time was different, as they were alone, and as it was filled with the magic of the absinth, and the hot blood flowing through their veins; Serge could feel that.

His eyes were closed; he was sitting near to the armchair, on the floor, with his long legs crossed. Pizzorno was aware of Tom's presence, he could feel the heat of the frontman's body next to him.  
Sergio has been hearing his favourite, warm voice near to his ear- and you could say that voice was a little bit... Drunk.

‘We should tell 'em, Serge.’

‘Tell whom and what?’ Sergio asked, opening eyes and first looking at their hands, with fingers entwined together, and then at the face of Thomas, who looked... Determinated.

‘Everyone. About us. I’m sick and tired of waiting long hours for the moment when we are alone, when I can finally touch you, in the way I really want.’ man claimed; Serge smiled hearing these words.

‘You know it is impossible,love.’ said black-haired man, with sadness within his voice.

‘Impossible because of what? Because of what, Serge? Because of all those lies we were telling everybody all of this time? I don’t want to pretend anymore, I want every single person to know that I love ya’ insisted Thomas, softly touching Serge's cheeks.

Sergio sighed, focusing on the caress, and he didn’t say anything.

‘Serge?’ Tom rushed him, frowning a little bit.

‘Couldn't you just... You know, just enjoy what we already have? Enjoy this moment we are having right now?’ asked Pizzorno, and you could see a scare in his eyes.

‘It's not enough, not anymore,not for me’ decided Thomas, right after he had realized the weight of his words. ‘But...' he started after the moment of an awkward silence, ' I don't want to be greedy. I'm happy when I'm with you, darling. And I want this feeling to stay, to last forever." he declared.

‘And I hope it will be so.’

‘It will’ promised Thomas, and men exchanged little smiles.

Meighan felt the need of changing the topic of the conversation, so he started to play with Serge's hair and asked:

‘So, that Green fairy... How does she look like?’

‘It depends, you know. Some say she's a little, green, naked lady-elf with gorgeous tits... And some claim it's just a tiny spark of the light and inspiration, making all of the decadent artists cry’ explained Pizzorno, with his eyes closed and lazy smile. ‘Why ya askin’?’

‘I wonder, if that’s her right there...’

Pizzorno immediately opened his eyes:

‘Where?’ asked the man, with sudden excitation.

‘There....’ said Tom and gave him a peck on the left ear.

Sergio cracked a smile, drawn Thomas closer, then kissed him on the corner of his mouth.

‘Do you belive in fairies?’ asked the man, making little circles on the Tom's palm.

Meighan smiled and raised his eyebrow:

'Not really,you know I'm more into alien and space kind of stuff'

'Sure I know... But space is distant, and the fairy is right in that bottle.'

'It’s supposed to be there, but do you really think she is? Come on, living inside the bottle is too boring for a fairy!' laughed the man, finally repositioning himself to straddle Serge’s thighs, and circling his arms around the taller man’s neck, so now their lips were just a breath apart.

‘Maybe now she’s outside of the bottle’ suggested Serge, tracing Tom’s bottom lip with his thumb ‘messing with our minds, trying to make us do things we shouldn’t do’.

‘Like what? Collaborate with One Direction?’ 

‘I don’t think they are playing anymore’

‘And thank god for that’ murmured Meighan and slowly brushed Sergio’s lips with his.

The delicate and unhurried caress could last for ages, and neither of them would mind. It seemed that it took years before Thomas tasted his friend, his lover, and with a lazy slide of a tongue he made Serge open his mouth.

Tom smiled into the kiss when he felt a slender hand cupping his butt, and the other one, stroking his back. He could still feel the aftertaste of the alcohol on Pizzorno’s lips, and that’s when he decided he definitely likes the savor of a herby liquor.

Slowly slipping his hand under the material of the tee Tom was wearing, Serge tilted his head, moving away from the other man’s lips, down the bearded neck, and left a track of kisses -stopping just for a moment, to free Thomas from his clothing. 

‘You have to keep me warm now’ directed Meighan. Instead of bothering about the fate of t-shirt (tossed somewhere in the room), he smirked at the view of the black haired man and his reddened lips.

Sergio loved that pretty, little, mocking smile.

‘I’ll do my best’ he promised.

He pushed Tom gently, so the man laid down on the hotel room carpet. Looking down at him, Serge saw a pair of icy blue eyes, sparkling with desire. 

Previous smirk yielded to a self-satisfied grin when Meighan grabbed the front of Sergio’s shirt and pulled it down, closer to him. He started to unbutton the shirt hastily, clearly wishing for more skin on skin contact. When it was done, Serge kissed him hungrily, at the same time slowly moving his hand down the Tom’s chest, stomach and pelvis, to slide it between the material of jeans and warm flesh with curly hair. For a brief moment Sergio wondered how loud would Tom scream if he dared to tug on it, but the man decided he’ll do it for a laugh another time. 

For now, he preferred to hear more of the soft, warm sounds, not shrieking. 

‘Do you have any special wishes?’ he whispered, before placing a kiss somewhere on Meighan’s midriff.

‘If you could get me chips and gravy after this, that would be awesome’

‘Oh piss off, YOU should get me food!’ scoffed the black haired man, unzipping the black jeans. ‘No bloody shame, not at all’

‘What are you babbling down there?’ chuckled Thomas, trying to reach the other man and ruffle his hair; In order to do that, he lifted up a little bit… And that was a mistake. 

He immediately felt nauseous, and it took less than a second before he burped loudly.

‘Shit, sorry, I just..’ Meighan started, but he stopped short at no time.

Hearing the sudden change in Thomas’ voice, the other man cocked up his head.

‘Tom, are you okay?’ asked Serge with a concern, rising to his knees before he got the answer. 

Seeing the pale face of his friend, he wanted to help him to sit properly, but the man stopped him with a gesture of his hand. 

He felt all the previously drank alcohol, mixed up with stomach acid, going up his throat.

Tom pressed a palm to his mouth, trying not to let out any of fluids, even though they were already in his mouth, burning the inside of the oral cavity. He tried to get up, and felt dizziness that almost made him trip on the floor.

It seemed like green fairy was showing her bitchy side.

Seeing his friend’s struggle, Serge instantly got on his feet and rushed to find any kind of a bowl, bucket, or at least plastic bag to avoid having vomit on a carpet and, more importantly, having to explain that to the room service. 

Meanwhile, Tom was trying his best not to spit the vomit all over himself, at the same time attempting to get to the bathroom - however, since he was unable to stand, he had to awkwardly move on his knees, occasionally steading himself with a free hand. 

He felt like shit, and promised himself that he won’t drink absinth ever again. He could swear he felt how the acid was damaging his teeth enamel, like all his teeth were about to fell out of the gums. It was one of the most terrible feelings he had experienced, and he bet his dentist would kick his ass for that (if only he cared about his dental state as much as he does about money). Tom was sure he won’t shed that burning in his throat for the rest of the night, but he wished he could finally spit out the awful, acidic and bitter substance he was holding in his mouth.

He weakly crawled to the toilet, spilling some of his mouth contents on his hand, and wrapped his arms around the porcelain rim before he finally disgorged all the poisoning liquids.

Bless Sergio, who was there to make sure that his friend will throw up into the toilet, not on the floor, and had a wet cloth ready to wipe his face.

‘Your game is weak, I’ve drank more than you and I’m fine’ noticed Pizzorno, wiping Tom’s forehead, and blue eyed man strenuously lifted his head up, and glanced at Serge with frazzled face and look which supposed to be murderous, but in reality- it was just awfully tired.

‘You cunt,’ coughed out Thomas, his voice worn out and sore ‘I’m never drinking this again’.

Sergio made a face, genuflecting next to him and trying to clean off that slightly swallowed, glistening with sweat and saliva face of his beloved friend. 

Meighan closed his eyes, trying to come round, and focused on the touch of the other man. 

After a few minutes, Tom was able to rise up, with help of Pizzorno obviously, and get to the sink to rinse his mouth with water. 

It didn’t help much, but at least Thomas wasn’t tasting his own vomit now.

‘I’m sorry, I didn’t expect you will react that way to some alcohol’ muttered Sergio on their way back to the living room.

‘Come on, it’s not your fault, darling’ said Tom ‘It simply turned out that absinth just ain’t for anybody; maybe I’m not an artist enough to drink this!’ joked the man quietly, sitting on the double bed.

‘Yes’ agreed Pizzorno ‘You’re definitely more of a piece of art’ assured him, stroking his cheek.

Meighan gave his friend a bland stare. 

‘Are you fucking blind or what?’

‘Well, you’re not in your best right now, but I have to admit that having your eyes all red and watery made it look incredibly blue.’ answered Sergio, and with a quick move he avoided a cuff on his arm.

‘You’re laughing at me!’ insisted Thomas, visibly hurt.

‘Trust me, I’m not’ said the taller man, and he pulled Meighan closer to himself, stroking his head and back comfortingly. ‘I really think you are, in fact, a piece of art. Currently in really awful state, tomorrow won’t be better because of a hangover…’

‘Thanks for consolation’

‘… but yeah, you are.’ Finished Sergio, looking Tom right in the eyes, before he kissed him softly.

After Serge tilted his head back, his lips still very close to Tom’s, the light haired man stared at him for a full minute.

‘I’ve just thrown up, and you seriously kissed me? That’s gross.’ declared Meighan, taking the other man’s hand and entwining their fingers together.

‘Yeah, gross.’ confirmed Sergio with a smile ‘I have no idea why I did that. Must be love, or some other stupid shit.’

**Author's Note:**

> @ y'all: don't overdrink absinth because you're gonna have a really bad time
> 
> usual thanks to @leukozyna for all the help and consultations


End file.
